Promise
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Takes place a little while before the start of Birth by Sleep. Light and Darkness are always drawn to one another. So were Terra and Ven, at one point. PWP & Yaoi.


Hey there. Fisrt off, if you don't like yaoi (two guys together), please hit the back button! It's for your own safety =)

First, this fic was inspired by two beautiful doodles made by kitten-chan on deviantart. I can't figure out how to post the links, so just go check her gallery out; it's all kinds of awesome!

Secondly, I don't own any character in this story. Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura do, and they can have me too, if they want. I've never posted anything before, so feel free to hate it, love it, help improve it. (It's un-betaed, too, so I did my best as far as grammar goes ) Whatever floats your boat, as long as you aren't hell bent on sinking mine =D

* * *

"Light and darkness cannot exist without one another."

I remember the Master saying that, once.

I was too foolish to understand it.

* * *

"Terra, come quick!"

Aqua was running down the hall towards me, her eyes lit up with something like surprise and excitement. Maybe she'd learned some new spell and wanted to show it off. Not that I looked forward to that. I remember the last time Aqua had acquired a new spell. Fire. She'd nearly scorched the bangs right off of my face. Lesson learned.

"It's not another spell, is it?" I tried to keep the wariness out of my voice. Can't blame a guy for wanting to stay alive, can you? Once she had mastery over some type of magic, Aqua could cast it with amazing skill. But messing around with it before hand was like asking to get a lethal blow to the face; you didn't.

"No!" She put a hand on her hip in an unusually girly way. Aqua wasn't usually so girly. You know. For a girl. "It's Ventus! He finally woke up! The Master is in his room right now. Let's go see him!"

Ventus.

I remember the Master mentioning his name. Some guy left on the castle doorstep by another Keyblade Master. Master Xehanort, if I remember right. He'd been here for only a little while but was knocked out cold the entire time. Master Eraqus and Aqua took turns checking up on him. When I asked if I should do the same, Master said it wasn't necessary. Translation: NO. I didn't think anything of it. Why add babysitting to the everyday pains of sparring with Master? Getting struck with a Keyblade as strong as his was taxing enough.

So he was finally awake, huh? Aqua's pace was urgent as we rounded the hall into the bedroom that Master had given him. It was the very first time I lay eyes on him.

It was the very first time my heart had ever been so drawn to someone.

I took a hard look at him. Small. Definitely younger than Aqua or myself. Golden-blond hair in messy spikes. Like the two of us, he had blue eyes. But the shade was different. They were a bright, rich, cerulean blue. Like an ocean. Pretty enough to stare at, and deep enough to drown in. I might have been doing both until Master spoke up. Had he been speaking the whole time? I had no clue…

"From now on you will train alongside Terra and Aqua as my pupil as well, understand, Ventus?" Master said in his deep voice, full of authority.

Ventus nodded slowly. He still looked entirely lost, so I wondered if he could even understand what was being said. He had yet to say anything himself.

"Well then, I will leave the three of you to get to know each other a little," Master Eraqus was already halfway across the room, "since you'll all be spending your days training together. I will explain more to you tomorrow, Ventus."

With that he was out the door. He'd probably go back to the main room to speak to the shining ball of light, otherwise known as Yen Sid. Master did that a lot. Seemed like he never had anything better to do, in fact. Hm.

Once the three of us were alone I realized that Ventus was staring at us. At me. Those ridiculously blue eyes were boring into mine with a blank, unreadable expression. Then Aqua walked over to the bed where he sat and kneeled, looking up at him. Making sure he was okay, no doubt. She might never admit it, but she had maternal instincts just as strong as any female's. Maybe stronger. I'd been subjected to quite a few "eat your veggies" and "brush your teeth before bed" s myself. Mamma Aqua, always looking out for the well-being of others. Maybe Aqua was just a bit girlier than I thought.

She stood up again, seeming satisfied with her check-up. "Are you hungry, Ventus? You haven't had a single bite since you got here, you know." Ventus just looked up at her and said nothing, before looking back down at the floor. "Oh," Aqua murmured, a look of worry etched onto face, "what's wrong, Ventus?"

That's when I decided to have a look-see for myself. Was he just scared? It had better be something like that. If he was just ignoring Aqua for the hell of it, that was definitely going to ruin my first impression of him. I walked over to bed where he quietly sat and realized that he not only looked lost, but frustrated. Almost miserable.

"Hey," I held out my hand to him, "c'mon. We're gonna go find you something to eat so you'll feel better, alright? We're your friends now, Ven."

"Ven?" Aqua gave me a dubious smile.

"Yeah. Ventus, Ven, same difference. Aren't I allowed to give my new friend a nickname?" I looked down at the newly dubbed Ven with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go start making lunch then, Terra. You'll take care of Ven and bring him over won't you?" I chuckled at how easily Aqua had begun using the new name. "Yeah," I answered her, "I'll get him up. Watch." "Be nice Terra," Aqua warned playfully, and left the room to go make some food. Another thing someone wouldn't guess about her. She was a great cook. Maybe one day she'd be a super-wife on top of being a key blade Master. Maybe.

Meanwhile, my hand was still being held out to Ven, who I realized had just sat up to look at me. Those eyes, wide and shining, locked with mine. I felt like he was looking at everything; it was as if he was looking inside of me, at the things I didn't want anyone to see. But then he did something unexpected.

He smiled.

I felt my heart clench in response. His smile was all warmth and pearly teeth, flushed pink cheeks and those eyes of his, already impossibly bright, now absolutely glowing. Then he placed his hand in mine, and it was small and soft, but his grip was sure.

"Terra."

It was the first thing he'd ever said to me. My own name. It had never sounded so foreign to me. So delicate. Happy. Sweet.

"Thanks." He said in that happy timbre of his, and stood up, right beside me. "Aren't we supposed to follow Aqua?" he asked meekly, and I felt a gentle squeeze to my hand. "Y-Yeah." I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled back at him, and then ruffled his hair. It was weird that such dangerous looking hair was so soft and fine. "Let's go."

He didn't let go of my hand as I led him down the hallway. I never told him to.

* * *

From then on, we were almost inseparable. Although Ven had an enormous liking for Aqua, too, he chose to follow me around like a duckling. When we sparred, when we ate, when we sat outside together to gaze at the millions of stars in the night sky. It didn't matter where it was; as long as I was there, Ven was sure to show up. At first, it was strange. Strange, but never annoying. I was selfish. I wasn't used to having someone by my side so often, but I liked it. Liked the laughter, the warmth, the adoring look in his cerulean eyes. I wanted it to stay there beside me. And it did.

But I slowly began to want more than that.

One day I had been training in the gardens alone. Aqua was having her spar with Master Eraqus for the day, so I decided to keep at it on my own. I would have asked Ven to spar, if I had known where he'd disappeared to. Huh. Nowadays he was never very far off from wherever I happened to be.

Was he watching the sparring match? My thoughts quickly grew darker with each new possibility. I swung my keyblade above my head, and then brought it back down to rest beside me. Was Ven admiring Aqua and the Master instead of me? I swung at nothing again. Giving those exited cheers and grins to them instead? Wasn't I strong enough for him? Good enough? Powerful enough?

Something sinister and cloying took hold of my free hand. I watched as it rose from my palm and fingers, this thick and whispy smoke that was a horrible mixture of inky black and a striking deep purple. Darkness. Was my need to posses power as great as Master had always warned me? Or had my need for power been outgrown by a new desire? One to posses. To claim. To hold. Ventus.

"Terra!" I felt only the heat of arms around my waist, so unexpected that my reaction was to immediately knock it back. I turned around. What I'd knocked down so violently was… Ven.

"Ven!" I picked him up off of the ground. "What the heck were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that? What if I'd cast a spell on you by accident?"

Ven just took hold of my hand. The one that had been engulfed by the darkness. He ran one of his fingers over the it, until it reached my fingertips. The path he had drawn on my skin felt searing hot somehow.

"I saw it. Is that… the darkness that Master talks about?" There was no malice in his voice. Only curiosity. But it infuriated me nevertheless.

"Don't!," I yelled at him as I snatched my hand away. The line he'd touched onto me burned now, knowing and accusing. I felt guilty. A hundred times more guilty than when Master had first seen it. Guilty because it wasn't Master, who was wise and strong and knowing, but Ven. Ven, who was all innocence and joy and _light_. He'd seen my biggest fault.

Ven looked at me, and I saw his eyes grow soft and watery, filling with tears. It took only seconds for them to pour over, drawing wet and messy lines over his cheeks.

"Ven… Ven, I'm sorry. Really sorry… okay? I didn't mean it. Promise." Forgive me. I didn't want you to see it. I didn't want you to know there was such an ugly thing hiding inside me. That my heart was so tainted. That I'm not as strong as you think I am, or I want to be.

I never said it aloud. I only did what never failed to cheer Ven up, from the moment we'd met. I ruffled his wild golden hair. It worked, and I felt like it shouldn't have. But there he was, looking up at me as if I was the entirety of his world, with a soft little smile on his face.

"Terra", he sniffed, "it's okay!"

He put the heat of his arms back around my waist and pressed his face to my chest. "It doesn't matter what I saw," he murmured, "because you're still you. You're still my friend. You'll always be my friend, forever, right Terra?"

His friend. Was that even the right word anymore? Would a friend want Ven all to himself? To hold him and protect him and keep that precious light? To posses him completely in this sick way that I suddenly wanted to?

No. Of course not. But Ven didn't know any better. I pretended, for both of our sakes, that I didn't either. That my next action was all impulse, and no thought.

I held a hand beneath Ven's chin, and tipped his head back so that he was looking at me. Right in the eyes, like he loved to do. But I watched his gaze waver and felt his grip on my waist become stiff and unsure. His cheeks had become a darker, rosy shade. I watched his pink lips move to say one word. The only word I let escape his mouth, because hearing it sighed by that dulcet voice of his broke my composure completely.

"T-Terra…?"

And then I was kissing him.

My lips were pressed against his firmly, but gently. Cautiously. It was so new, all this heat and electricity running through me, as if Aqua had decided to cast Fire and Thunder on me simultaneously. But this wasn't nearly as painful as her spells would be.

It was pure and whole. It was smooth, peachy lips yielding to my own. It was those round and adorable cheeks stained a strawberry red. It was those boyish hands gripping tight, those ocean-blue eyes sliding shut, and that high little mewl that set my blood to boil. It was _Ven_.

I pulled away suddenly, realization striking me with surprising force. I had just… with… How in the hell could I let myself do that?

"That was my first kiss." I heard it whispered beneath me, and then saw Ven smiling brightly again, face still flushed.

"Mine too," I replied without thinking.

Ven never asked why I did it. My answer only served to leave a rather pleased expression on his face. And then he leaned up on his tiptoes, with that captivating smile of his, and was kissing me, instead.

My hands traveled of their own will, one back beneath his chin to pull him closer, and the other tangling in his sunny, spiky hair. We were less careful this time. Curiosity and passion drove us both.

My mouth opened to draw Ven's lower lip between mine. I worried it gently with my teeth and then let my tongue slide along it, loving how plump and taut it was. So warm. I let it slip free and kissed him fully once more, drawing a moan from him. My tongue was restless, seeking, and I let it lick his mouth.

"Ah!" He squeaked in surprise, and it was just what I was hoping for. I poked my tongue into his mouth until it met with his. It was almost funny, how wide Ven's eyes got as he felt what was happening. He looked so silly. I chuckled into the kiss and flicked his tongue with the tip of mine.

"Mmn!" It seemed to excite him, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him as his body squirmed and his hands slid up my back, their grip on my shirt absolutely brutal. His eyes were shut tight, and he was trying to press closer. I was so gone. We were so lost in this thick haze of lust with no idea how to find our way back out. "Hnn…"

No idea… Didn't want to stop… so good… God, Ven, if you don't stop groaning like that, I…

Reality was cruel, though. Somewhere in my mind, if found a way to yell at me. To make me remember that we weren't alone. That Master and Aqua's spar wouldn't last forever.

I pulled away from Ven slowly, hoping that it would convey how much I _didn't_ want to end it. His lips were glossy and full from my ravishing, his eyes a shade darker, lulled and half-lidded. I stroked his hair before letting him go, looking him in the eyes and saying very seriously "You can't tell anybody, okay, Ven?"

And he surprised me with a devilish smirk, tilting his head to one side and answering, "Like anyone would believe me, Terra." My look of shock must have been obvious, because Ven started to laugh. I watched him clutch his sides in his fit of laughter, and couldn't help but join in, basking in the light that seemed to radiate off of him.

But somewhere in that light, a shadow was cast. It wanted the loving laughter to stay close forever. To see that smile for all eternity.

You already have his heart, it urged. I do, I thought. He has mine, too.

But something in my body ached and told me it wasn't enough.

* * *

It didn't take long for desire to take a hold of me, after that. I began to see Ven in ways that made me feel wrong and strange and… dirty. But it gave me the sweetest aches, these dull echoes of pleasure that accompanied every obscene thought.

I loved Ven. I was sure of that. Loved him when he pouted in frustration. Love him when he fell asleep on the lawn outside, body haphazardly strewn as he snored right into a land of dreams. Loved him when he was sad and lost and came to me for comfort; it was always a hug and a stolen kiss whenever we could get away with it. Loved his caring heart. Loved how he loved me back, so much.

Loved me. Terra. Unsure and stubborn with a heart that couldn't shake that little bit of taint.

So was it wrong that I wanted to love his body, too…?

I lay in bed, thinking about it, going in the same circle that led me to no answer in an endless loop. It made me tired, made my eyes as heavy as my thoughts were, and I was soon sleeping deeply.

I always liked sleeping. Not that I didn't like being awake or anything. But when I slept, I could forget about all of the little things that had troubled me throughout the day. Just shut my eyes and be enveloped by darkness that was nothing like the one Master went on about. It was a darkness that _felt_ like light- warm, inviting, and soothing. It made me feel at peace.

So when I felt a tugging at my the sleeve of my T-shirt, I felt an immediate urge to beat the living daylights out whoever it was. Until I rubbed my groggy eyes and realized that that would have made Ven my victim, since he was the one latched onto my shirt.

"Hm? Ven? What're you doing up so late?" My eyes adjusted to the dull lighting of the room (just the moonlight coming through a few windows), and I realized that he'd been crying. "What happened?"

"I-I," He started, interrupted mid sentence by a small hiccup, "I had a horrible nightmare. You me and Aqua got split up, and I couldn't find you." He hiccupped again.

I reached out to touch his cheek reassuringly. The look on his face was torn and it was entirely heart-wrenching. "Hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

He sniffed, and nodded. "C-can I sleep here? Please?" He placed a hand on the one I'd put on his cheek.

I couldn't deny him anything. Did he know that?

"Of course you can," I stroked the cheek with my thumb, and then let him go, shifting to make room for him on my bed. He crawled under the sheets and curled against me, a leg hitched over my hip and an arm clutching at my chest. As if he were trying to secure me to this spot.

"I'm not going anywhere y'know, Ven," I laughed softly. My voice was still gravelly from having been woken up. "I know," he murmured against me, "I… just wanna make sure. That's all." He ducked his head and his hair ticked my neck.

"You little leech." I teased, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hey!" he protested, sitting up. He looked stricken and worried. "You don't really think I'm a leech… do you, Terra?"

"You are one, though," I bit back a grin as I turned onto my side to face away from him. "A big, blond, blue-eyed leech. The kind that crawls into people's bed's and squeezes them to death."

I heard some movement and then I was being smacked with one of my pillows. Geez. Ven was stronger than he looked. "You moron. You can be really mean when you want to be, Terra." I heard him sulking. I turned over to face him again, laughing "This coming from the one who just assaulted me with a pillow? I might have to tell Master you're way more violent than he knows." "Am not!"

Really. He was just way too cute when he was riled up.

"I'm kidding, Ven. Come here." I pat the spot beside me and let him curl back next to my side. He was fiddling with the long sleeve of his own pajama shirt. "Hey," I mussed his hair, like always, "I'll always be here. Aqua, too. To spar with. Talk to. Maybe even beat up with a few pillows. Alright?" I saw him crack a smile.

"Promise?" He held out a hand, and I gave him a high-five.

"Promise. Now let's get some sleep."

Getting back to sleep was easy. Apparently, staying that way was not. I was jostled awake for the second time that night.

There was suddenly way too much heat surrounding me. Too much weight. Wait. Weight? Ven's weight. His body, on top of mine. One arm curled behind my neck and the other resting on my chest. An arm of my own was secured to his back, holding him close. _How did this_…?

Before I could even contemplate how to maneuver him off of me, he snuggled close, and pressed his lips to my collarbone. My entire body froze, my breath caught in my throat.

"Hmn. Terraaaa," He whined against my now too-hot skin, "tickles… stop it…"

Oh, God.

You have a _sick_ sense of humor, you know that? How am I supposed to resist sin when you put it right on _top_ of me, proverbial silver platter and all?

I held still, panicked, enthralled by how gorgeous Ven was as he slept and shifted on top of me. I inhaled deeply with the intention to stop my over-the-top heart rate. He smelled so good. Better than good. Like sea, sun, grass, and air. Fresh, warm, vibrant, and new.

I was sure there couldn't be any other scent in this world, or any other, like it.

"Terra!"

The plea made me flinch. "But… feels nice…" His sleep induced babble continued, and his hips shifted against mine insistently.

Ven was… excited. Hard. Writhing against me with a face so innocent that it gave nothing away. God. I don't know whether to thank you, or hate your guts right now.

My heart continued to pound against my chest as I looked at him hopelessly. His grip on me became tight, and his hips bucked against me again, breaking my resolve. "Ven. Ven, wake up." I shook him gently, until he looked up at me with eyes that were unfocused and still heavy with sleep. "Wha…? Whassa matter?," he slurred at me.

All my doubts had long left me, replaced only with want. Desire. Lust. Love. All for him.

I drove my hips up into his and heard him gasp. His eyes shot open completely, glancing down to where our hips met and then back up to my face rapidly. His face quickly turned a prominent shade of red.

"I… Terra, I- ," he stuttered, at a loss for an explanation. He didn't need it. I didn't want it. What he'd shown me was enough.

I laced my arms behind his back wordlessly and pulled him on top of me until I could kiss him. He melted against me. The thrill it sent up my spine was delicious. I pulled away before the kiss could get any deeper, and let my eyes undo him, for once.

"Me too," I murmured against his lips. My voice sounded thick, dark. I wanted him too. So, so badly. Wanted that light of his to belong only to me. I wanted to be the only one to taint it.

Ven was panting softly, each huff of breath louder than it should have been against the silence of the room. His cerulean eyes were glazed over already, and paired with that flush on his face he looked drunken. Was it weird that I could picture him having sex, but not drinking? As if somehow the latter was worse?

I gripped Ven's waist and flipped him over so that I was perched on all fours with him beneath me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, letting his scent fill my head. It made me dizzy. Hungry. I pressed heated kisses along his neck and over the curve of his collarbone.

"That tickles." he whispered softly. He sounded nervous. Had he been dreaming about this, then? I didn't stop to ask. He seemed overdressed, and I sought to remedy the problem. I tugged his shirt away and he didn't protest. My mouth went dry as I stared down at his half-naked body. The skin of his chest and abdomen was perfect- smooth and rosy with his blushing.

"Hah!" He cried out as I ran a hand over one of his dusky pink nipples. It was already peaked- was he that aroused?- as I took it between thumb and forefinger and tweaked it gently. "Oooh… What are you doing, Terra? It- _oh_!" My lips were pressing a kiss to the other, tongue darting out to taste the salty-sweet of his skin. I drew it between my teeth and tugged, and his body rose off of the bed with a whine.

I kept on with the teasing and suckling, and then drew my tongue down his bare chest, down the hardening muscles of his stomach, and dipped it into his bellybutton.

"_Terra._" He hissed my name and I felt my pajama pants become much too tight, despite their light material. Light was whispering my name into the darkness. Pleading for sin.

I held his hips still and swirled my tongue into the heaving orifice. His moans were endless, dripping from his mouth like honey. A non-existent language melded with my own name. I ran my fingers over the hem of his pants and watched him bite his bottom lip and fist the sheets above his head. It was too hot. He was too hot. Too much. Not enough.

I paused to bring my own shirt above my head and toss it. Where it landed was unimportant. Ven was still panting as he stared at me. He sucked in a breath and exhaled:

"Let me touch you."

So I let him. Felt his small hands set my skin on fire as they traced over everything he could find. I latched myself to his mouth again as he explored me, growling and letting my hips fall to join with his again.

"T-Terra. It's good. So good!" He cried as I rocked into him, just as hard as he was, maybe harder. The heat and friction was being obscured by our last remaining articles of clothing. I wanted them gone. Wanted to feel his bare skin against mine.

"Ven," I husked aloud, reaching for his pants. My fingers hooked under the hem and stopped, a silent plea for permission. He nodded, and I slid his pants off, their fate the same as my shirt's had been minutes before.

He became the innocent Ven that I knew immediately, pressing his legs shut and hiding himself from me. Clutching the sheets at his sides and looking at me with sheer apprehension in his eyes. He was scared that I wouldn't like this part of him. Scared without reason, because I already loved all of him.

I rubbed little circles onto his hip bones, fingers gliding down along his thighs. They stopped at the center of his joined calves, and his breath hitched. I smiled at him, licked my lips slowly, and the lust in his eyes was lit anew. The soft calves beneath my palms parted, opening up like a blossoming flower, and I saw the whole of him.

He was stiff, pressed tightly against his stomach. Scant inches beneath his bellybutton, which gleamed from my earlier attentions, lay the needy-red head of his cock. He was already wet, the clear fluid gathering at the tip, some of it pooling over to draw a single shining line down the length of him.

"God, Ven," I growled. I nudged his legs further apart and let my hands drift to his unmarred inner thighs, stroking the hot skin. I watched him throb with need as his hips bucked of their own accord, begging for what he had no words for.

"A-Ah!" Ven's entire body absolutely jolted as I took him in one hand, thumb rubbing over the head and smearing the viscous liquid that had gathered there. I made my grip a little tighter, stroked a little faster, and my name became a mantra. "Terra, Terra, Terra, please, _please_ don't stop!"

But I did, for mere seconds, to bring my face to his groin.

"What are you- OH!" Ven nearly screamed as I took him in my mouth and suckled just the head of his length. I ran my tongue over him and swirled it around tirelessly. His sobbing was like music, every note saturated with his pleasure. Hands buried themselves in my dark hair, fingers pressing desperately against my scalp. I let his restless hips rise, far beyond his control, and he slid further into my mouth, doing exactly what I wanted to do to his body. His cock twitched, pulsing against my tongue, and I groaned with frustration. My own need was beginning to hurt.

I let him fall from my mouth and a keening moan erupted from his throat, voicing his displeasure at my sudden decision. But I wasn't about to let him finish without me. I licked him gently, rolled his tightened balls in the heat of my palm and watched his face contort again. I saw what I sought- his entrance- and watched it clench and twitch.

"Ooooh," a mewl, as I pressed a finger to the tight pink muscle.

"Do you trust me, Ven? It might hurt," I warned him. I was a little upset that I had to turn his sudden discovery of pleasure into one of pain.

"Terra." He breathed roughly, and I saw him smile at me. Trusting me with something neither of us really understood. "No matter what hurts, you always make it better. I trust you."

That was all I needed to hear, and I pressed one finger into him. The heat was tight. Searing. Indescribable. "How's it feel?" I was curious as to what I was making happen.

"Kinda weird," he said quietly, and wiggled his hips a little, "but it's not bad. Doesn't hurt." I smiled and sat up, starting another spar of tongues. His lips and teeth attacked my mouth relentlessly, and feeling him clench around my fingers had me wet and wanting, too.

"Mn! T-That does hurt some, Terra." Ven's brows knitted together and his breathing grew labored as I pumped a second finger into him. I began to scissor them slowly, seeking that fabled spot that promised endless bliss.

"_TERRA_!" Found it, I smirked to myself. I pressed against it again and again, willing Ven to scream for me. Only me. No one else will ever bring Ven this kind of joy.

I watched him ride my hand, felt him milking my fingers, suck them in deeper, moan wantonly against my mouth. It killed my patience, and I finally brought myself to ask him. "Ven… Ven, can I please? Let me inside of you. Let me make love to you…" I found myself imploring against his mouth, pressing myself against his thigh. I was breaking. I needed him. Wanted to fill him. To fill his body. Wanted him to fill me with his light.

"Yes," he purred, looking at me from beneath his long blond lashes, seducing me without the slightest bit of effort. My pants were gone in seconds. His slender legs wrapped around my waist and he whimpered as I pressed just the head against his pink, greedy little hole. I let it slip in, and he bit his lip.

_Oh_.

I wasn't prepared for it. For how amazing and perfect and surreal Ven would feel as I slid inside of him. For the way my heart would pound as I kissed away little beads of tears from his face, finding the strength to ignore the immense pleasure racking my body, and give priority to Ven's comfort. The wait seemed eternal until he finally quieted and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly. He was still squeezing me, and my control was still slowly slipping away.

"Mm-hm. It feels strange Terra. You're… really big. It feels thick, and so _hot_ inside," he said softly, pouting at me. "Ah! It- You moved inside, Terra." He said with surprise. I had twitched inside of him. How could I not, when he was spouting such dirty words with so little recognition of it? Making them sound so pure?

"Can I move, Ven?" I prayed that his answer was anything but 'no'.

He didn't speak, but shifted his hips, pressing closer to me, groaning.

"Move, Terra," he commanded, and I was thrilled to obey. My first thrusts were clumsy, guided by my need to drive in and out of him. But my hips quickly found a rhythm, one that had me pressing deeply and slowly into his body.

"Terra, _please_! Not _enough_! Go _faster_! _Harder_!" And that was it. My eyes clouded over and I began slamming into him, giving him everything I could. It was so lewd, the sound of our sweat glazed skin slapping together. So addicting. I grabbed his legs and swung them over my shoulders, the angle making my strokes deeper and longer. Making Ven's cries louder. The angle of my hips switched minimally, and Ven arched off of the bed, a scream caught in his throat. That sweet spot of his. My hips began to aim for it with a mind of their own.

"Hold me," I heard Ven plead softly, arms outstretched and beckoning me close. My body slid along his, my cock still rocking in and out of him. I pressed my forehead to his and grit my teeth, wrapping my arms around him. Sheltering him. I was reaching that inevitable crescendo, feeling the coil in my belly wind tight.

"A-ahh! Mmm! D-don't ever leave me… ah… _Terra_," Ven moaned, and I didn't know if it was an order or if he was begging me. Didn't matter. Nothing could make me leave his side. He was _mine_.

"N-Never." I panted. "Love you."

And suddenly he was convulsing beneath me, back arched beautifully, head tossing back and forth, and he let loose a scream. "TERRA!"

"VEN…!" I growled into his ear. His body became a prison of rippling heat, and I watched and felt us both reach our end, pearl white liquid adorning Ven's body, my stomach, and the sheets.

I lay above him, eyes screwed shut, breath coming in pants, still inside of him, until I felt the last weak squeeze of his body.

He was stroking my hair, twirling it around his fingers, taking deep breaths to calm his accelerated heart. His hands wrapped around me then, and I opened my eyes to find his cerulean orbs staring at me.

"I love you too," he said with a million-volt smile, and I felt my heart swell. "No matter where you go, I'll find my way to you, Terra."

I kissed him, and he giggled. "Hey, can we swap? You're crushing me, you know."

I laughed at how lovely and pure he was, even after all that had just transpired. I complied, pulling out of his body, and flipping us over so that he could sleep on top of me. We fell asleep quickly, holding each other, dreams full of all the bright things we would find together.

Together.

Light and that little spot of darkness within me, curled around one another in harmony.

I finally understood what Master had meant. And it was fine. If Ven was all light, I would happily be his darkness.

* * *

I wanted to be with him, always. Promised that I _would_ be with him, always.

I was too foolish to understand it then. But that promise I'd made to us…

It was impossible to keep.

* * *

The end, my dears. Hope you liked it? *hides under a boulder*


End file.
